XBOX LIVE
by blitzclub
Summary: what happens when the chief is swept into the world of online gaming?, check here to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chief aimed his sniper scope, he could see three brutes and a group of grunts. He knew this shot would blow his cover, he put the scope over the leading brutes head. He shot in right in its forhead, followed by the shot was a shower of plasma fire, he ran for cover.

The chief looked up, there was a tree he could climb, he started up it and crouched on the highest branch. He could here the brutes, they were sending in the grunts first to do the dirty work_. Like i'll fall_ _for this_ he told him self. The grunts were underneath the tree searching for there enemy, nowere to be found. The brutes showed there position and followed behind the grunts the chief waited for them to pass the tree, he wanted to be behind them.

The brutes made there way past the tree, this was his chance, the chief unload wis his rifle. The remaining brutes fell to the ground, leaving the grunts in a panic. The grunts ran in opposite circles swearing in there own laungue, the chief reloaded and took the grunts out with four precise shots.

Thats when it happend, a jackyl with a beam rifle plainly shot him in the head, capoot. The chief was dead, he fell from the tree with a loud thump.

"Were am i"? the chief said aloud. He looked at his surroudings, he was in some kind of dessert. He could see two buildings, one coated in red, and the other in blue.

He noticed fire at the blue base, a warthog was fireing at what seemed to be an elite. But... there were spartans in the warthog, The chief avodied the fact that he had just been beam rifled and made his way towards the firefight.

The warthog flew past the chief slowing down a few meters away. It honked its horn signaling him to get in, the chief sprinted towards the warthog and hopped in the passenger seat.

"Damn dude, your such a noob dont you know how to use your mike?". The chief, puzzled asked "what is a mike?" The spartan wearing red armor chuckled then said, "you know the thing around your head you talk with dumbass". "I have a 5g6 prototype spartan comunication device in my helmet" the chief persisted. "Ok your weird, get out of my warthog creep". The chief looked at the red spartan as the warthog came to a halt and said "You have to tell me were i am soilder, thats an order". "Dude your messed, maby your in your living room?"

The chief stepped out of the warthog confused. Were was he? What was a mike? And why was this spartan wearing red armour shouting curse words at him?


	2. Chapter 2

"GAME OVER". Thats all the chief heard, his surrodings began to diminish and become blurry. All he could see now was black, something was forming. It looked like a giant scorbobard of some kind the top was blue and the bottom red.

All of a sudden a voice was heard and a part of the scoreboard glew. "thanks for loseing the game for us noob" the voice said. "Yeah all you did was walk around and say whats blood gultch, whats blood gultch the entire time like what the hell?"

The chief was shocked, had he gone insane? The chief spoke up "I need you to tell me were i am and whats going on, is this a covanent trick of some kind?" All the chief could hear was laughter. Then s voice said "dude your so weird you play to much halo its gotten to your head". One word halo, that must be it. The chief spoke again "What do you know about halo?".

Then the blur happend again, his question unfinished. He could see shapes materializing before him, he was going some place else.

The objects were clearer now, he was in a building.there were other spartans, wearing blue armor he looked down, his armor had changed to blue from its ordanary green. He was holding a USSC standard assult rifle, with no clue how he got it.

"God i hate snowbound!" one of the spartans yelled, runnng down a teleporter to the lower part of the buildings. "dude why are you just standing there go get some kills" another spartan said facing the chief.

The chief confused, follwed the spartan down the orthole that had led down to the lower part of the building. Inside was the blue spartan croched inside a tunnel. "Dude the reds have the shotty back up" the spartan said.

He noticed on his motion tracker two dots coming towards there position the chief backed up unitl he was inside the building. He heard three shots, and decided to back up some more. A red spartan stood on the other side of the portal looking at him with his shotgun. The chief equipped a grenade as a warning sign to the other spartan. It had no effect.

The spartan came running in shooting, the chief at once threw the grenade and ran behind a platform. The spartans body flew past him and hit the wall, he took the shotgun.

The chief decided to go outside, all snow. There were two blue spartans shooting at a red in the distance, and one on top of the other base with a loaded sniper aimed right at him.

He threw his remaining grenade at the red spartan started to unload with th shotgun he had. Two sniper shots were fired, only one hit. He ducked for cover in a nearby hole, only to be presented with a sticky grenade.

Blue, all he could see was blue again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx K guys i know this chapter was bad but i didnt have much to work with, next chapter the chief gets sent to a custom game hope you enjoy.


End file.
